Optical sensors and detectors, including night vision systems, often use multiple imaging channels, each operating at a specified waveband. Imaging channels often share a common aperture of an objective piece. In many cases, dichroic beamsplitters are employed to separate the imaging channels. Beamsplitters, however, introduce a number of optical distortions.